The Love Letter
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: Strange dreams lead Naruto to Iruka's classroom; strange revelations occur, and the girls make some bets. The course of true love never did run smooth, especially for the number one hyper-active knucklehead and the team emo boy.
1. Confusion, And Embarassment

Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto, if I did then their would be way more gay romance, and Sakura would not be alive.

The Love Letter

_"I love you more than words can say _

_I love you so I wrote you a love letter today_

_I don't know how it will make you feel, I don't know what you'll say_

_I love more and more everyday, that's why I wrote you a love letter today"_

_-The Book of Poetry_

Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting for Iruka to show up for school. Naruto has long since graduated from the academy. He was about 18 now and had matured considerably. His hair had since grown out and he was now resembling the forth hokage more and more everyday. It was a year after the battle with Pein. Sasuke had even come back at his own will. Actually it was the Uchiha who killed Pein. Sasuke had killed Pein to protect Naruto. And that brings us to why the blond kitsune was in school at 6 in the morning waiting for his old sensei. It was all that damned temes fault. At long last Iruka finally entered his classroom. Iruka walked in with Kakashi following close behind carrying a few boxes that looked quite heavy but Naruto was too panicked to even care or notice.

"Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you… and why is Kakashi-sensei with you?" huffed the anxious blond.

"Kakashi is helping me with a demonstration in class today. He is showing the students rare ninja weaponry and how to use them." answered the chunin.

"Oh okay so yeah umm… I really need some advice on someone ah…something" Naruto said as a slight pink dusted his features.

"Sure go a head Naruto" Iruka said getting a parental glint in his eyes.

"Well I uhhh…" Naruto did his oh so familiar hand gesture of rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly continued on with his problem, "Heh heh I had this dream last night where I… uh was… well…um kissing Sakura-chan and uh well in the middle of making out she kinda turned into Sasuke."

"Oh so it just surprised you a little?" asked Iruka.

"No that was just it. It didn't surprise me and the hiss got so fervent and heated and then the background changed and we were in his bedroom, and uh…" now Naruto was completely crimson, "uh… we kinda had um…sex and uh…I was…uh…the uh………uke."

Iruka was blushing and couldn't come up with something to say. Kakashi was smirking because Naruto was finally realizing his feelings towards Sasuke. Now if only Sasuke would do the same. Like that would happen, he had his damned Uchiha pride in the way.

"Is that it Naruto or was there more to your rather interesting dream?" the silver haired shinobi questioned.

"Um…for the dream yes but uh… when I woke up this morning my sheets were kind of a……and I was sort of kinda……hard. The worst part was when I was walking here this morning I ran into him and started getting hard just looking at the basterds face. And I just don't know any more." sighed the Kyuubi vessel.

"Naruto do you like Sasuke like that?" Iruka inquired.

"Maybe I'm just…not….I don't know. I mean I think I might be…you know in like……love……or something." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto instead of training with the rest of our team today you can just train by yourself. Meet me by the waterfall outside of the village in the forest. Bring a bathing suit I'm going to teach you water jutsus see you at 1 pm." Kakashi said.

"Fine thank you Kakashi-sensei. It would just be weird sparring with Sasuke today." Naruto sighed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	2. About Time

After Naruto left Sasuke appeared in the classroom.

"Um… I need to know how to tell someone that I love them." the usually collected Uchiha asked with growing frustration. (Wow he can feel love jk Sasuke is awesome)

"And who would that be Sasuke? Because different people need to be handled differently. Like Sakura from a distance unless you want to go deaf, Hinata would need to be handled gently because she is very excitable, and Naruto would need to be handled even more delicately than Hinata because of his past." Kakashi stated boredly

"How so?" Sasuke asked

"Well with Naruto you should start with a love letter one from the heart not some hallmark crap, that he can see some thought was put into it and its not just something thrown together to hurt him. Then maybe a ramen gift card and some sweets. After awhile gently tell him who you are and be careful not to do anything for him to misinterpret that it's a joke and you're trying to trick or hurt him. He finds it hard someone as popular as you could like him because of how everyone including you has treated him." concluded the masked nin.

"Oh" Sasuke said reflecting how the blonds been treated and he realized Kakashi was right, "Thank you sense."

Before Kakashi could say anything else Sasuke was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"That was certainly a weird way to start the morning." Iruka stated.

"Yeah it was my little dolphin" Kakashi said in a husky voice that caused Iruka to shudder. "but it was about time for the two of them to realize their feelings for one another. They took longer than us." Kakashi concluded.

"MmHmm" was all Iruka could manage with Kakashi holding him ever so slightly. "It was about time" Iruka finally managed as the first bell rang. Kakashi let go right before the kids started pouring into the room.


	3. Of Love Letters And Spies

Ino was walking into her families flower shop when she spotted a blue letter on the counter inside the shop. The letter read:

Give this envelope to Uzumaki Naruto with a bouquet of orange roses and sunflowers those are his favorites

-signed Naruto's secret admirer

P.S. Bring Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, and Moegi to the waterfall outside of the village in the forest at 12 this afternoon to drop the off. Naruto will be there at 1.

Ino was shocked to say the least but grabbed the money attached to the letter and started to put the bouquet together. She put the envelope into the bouquet then called the girls to come over.

"Naruto has a secret admirer!" Sakura yelled, "No way who? This is so weird"

"I don't know but it has to be a ninja because the letter was on the inside of the store." Ino replied.

"So cool boss is gonna get a girlfriend or boyfriend." Moegi added as an after thought.

"B-boyfriend? W-w-why would you say that?" Hinata asked quite shocked at the younger nin's statement'

"Well there are more male ninjas than female in this village' and at least ten of 'em have hit on boss." Moegi replied.

"Oh" the other four girls stated very dumbfounded.

"Alrighty then lets go!" Ino said.

It was noon and the girls left the flowers where Naruto could see them.

"So, okay then. We just did our job. So, I guess we should go now." Moegi yelled very excitedly.

"Wait I wanna know who sent the letter and I wanna know what Naruto's reaction will be." whined Ino, "WAIT! I got it my mind transfer jutsu. I'll use it on a squirrel and spy on him. I'll tell you what happened later. Okay so just take my body to my house. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the others said.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

" Alright see you later Ino." the girls said before disappearing with her body to her house.

After a little awhile of waiting Naruto finally showed up.

"Wow! Its so beautiful out here." exclaimed the blond.

Naruto looked around his lush green surroundings. All of the green grass, the clear crystal blue waterfall, and the crystal clear lake at the base of the waterfall was breathtaking. Tall trees surrounding the beautiful clearing. Soon his gaze fell upon orange and yellow. The fox boy walked over to the bouquet that rested by rocks that surrounded the lake.

"What the…" Naruto said while picking up the bouquet.

'These are my favorites, but why are they here' he thought.

Then he saw the white envelope with Naruto written on it. Inside the envelope was an orange and blue piece on paper with red lettering. Naruto was shaking while he was reading the letter.

_"Naruto I love everything about you. And hate everything about you at the same time. I love the way your so determined, how you want to show everyone who you are. I hate how persistent and loud you are, but I wouldn't change that about you. You are kind and caring and you rub that off on everyone you meet. You are not afraid to follow your heart and do what's right. Though you can always be annoying you never lose your hope and faith. You are strong and sweet. You could never hurt someone unless you had to. Though you only think about ramen' you always put your friend first. Your eyes are so blue and pure. I can always tell what you are feeling by your beautiful eyes. They are one of my favorite things about you. Your blond hair is always a mess but it wouldn't be the same for you to wear it any different. The orange that you wear is so damned bright, but it reminds me of the sun. Your personality warms me and melts my ice covered heart. You are the sun and I am the moon. I have always loved you and I always will._

_-love_

_Your teme_

'What the hell Sasuke wrote that!?!?' Naruto thought.

"There's no way he feels the same way that I do." he thought out loud.

"So, are you saying that you love me dobe?" Sasuke smirked while walking out of the trees.

"W-what? Sasuke when? Where? How did you?…………Why?" Naruto stammered but the last question came out clearly and seriously.

"Why what?" the raven asked.

"Why did you write this? Did you want to hurt me? Or did you think it would be funny?" Naruto yelled out bitterly venom lacing his words.

"Naruto I would never, no could never write that for someone that I didn't love." Sasuke stated in all seriousness.

He walked closer to the blond. For the first time in awhile Naruto was speechless. All he could do was stare mouth agape at Sasuke. When the raven reached the blond he gently cupped Naruto's face, thumbs caressing the whisker like marks on his face. Sasuke looked into eyes that were a mix of cerulean, cobalt and azure. Naruto looked up into deep obsidian and onyx eyes. They steadily held onto each others stare. Never once did their gaze falter as Sasuke bent his head down bringing his and Naruto's faces closer together until their faces were only centimeters apart. There breaths mingled and there hearts sped up.

"I love you more than you will ever know. I could never hurt you again." Sasuke said as his breath tingled full pink lips that belonged to the Kyuubi container.

"I love you too. And have for quite awhile now." Naruto replied his breath equally tingling the others lips.

"Then I guess this means we're together now." Sasuke said before closing the gap between them.

At first the kiss was soft and delicate. Then Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. It was too good to be true. Both boys thought that if they let go of each other then they would lose their only link to humanity. Soon they broke apart because the lack of air was getting to them.

"Lets sit down" Sasuke suggested.

"MmHmm" Naruto said while hugging Sasuke's chest.

"C'mon Naru-chan. Lets go sit under the tree over there." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and led him to the tree.

The raven headed teen sat down and the blond boy followed suit. Sasuke sat down with his back to the tree. And Naruto had his back to Sasuke's chest, while his body was in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's waist and the other was playing with Naruto's blond locks. Soon both males fell asleep in each others loving embrace.


	4. Love Letter: 13 of 5

The Love Letter

_"I love you more than words can say_

_I love you so I wrote you a love letter today_

_I don't know how it will make you feel, I don't know what you'll say_

_I love more and more everyday, that's why I wrote you a love letter today"_

_-The Book of Poetry_

Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting for Iruka to show up for school. Naruto has long since graduated from the academy. He was about 18 now and had matured considerably. His hair had since grown out and he was now resembling the forth hokage more and more everyday. It was a year after the battle with Pein. Sasuke had even come back at his own will. Actually it was the Uchiha who killed Pein. Sasuke had killed Pein to protect Naruto. And that brings us to why the blond kitsune was in school at 6 in the morning waiting for his old sensei. It was all that damned temes fault. At long last Iruka finally entered his classroom. Iruka walked in with Kakashi following close behind carrying a few boxes that looked quite heavy but Naruto was too panicked to even care or notice.

"Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you… and why is Kakashi-sensei with you?" huffed the anxious blond.

"Kakashi is helping me with a demonstration in class today. He is showing the students rare ninja weaponry and how to use them." answered the chunin.

"Oh okay so yeah umm… I really need some advice on someone ah…something" Naruto said as a slight pink dusted his features.

"Sure go a head Naruto" Iruka said getting a parental glint in his eyes.

"Well I uhhh…" Naruto did his oh so familiar hand gesture of rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly continued on with his problem, "Heh heh I had this dream last night where I… uh was… well…um kissing Sakura-chan and uh well in the middle of making out she kinda turned into Sasuke."

"Oh so it just surprised you a little?" asked Iruka.

"No that was just it. It didn't surprise me and the hiss got so fervent and heated and then the background changed and we were in his bedroom, and uh…" now Naruto was completely crimson, "uh… we kinda had um…sex and uh…I was…uh…the uh………uke."

Iruka was blushing and couldn't come up with something to say. Kakashi was smirking because Naruto was finally realizing his feelings towards Sasuke. Now if only Sasuke would do the same. Like that would happen, he had his damned Uchiha pride in the way.

"Is that it Naruto or was there more to your rather interesting dream?" the silver haired shinobi questioned.

"Um…for the dream yes but uh… when I woke up this morning my sheets were kind of a……and I was sort of kinda……hard. The worst part was when I was walking here this morning I ran into him and started getting hard just looking at the basterds face. And I just don't know any more." sighed the Kyuubi vessel.

"Naruto do you like Sasuke like that?" Iruka inquired.

"Maybe I'm just…not….I don't know. I mean I think I might be…you know in like……love……or something." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto instead of training with the rest of our team today you can just train by yourself. Meet me by the waterfall outside of the village in the forest. Bring a bathing suit I'm going to teach you water jutsus see you at 1 pm." Kakashi said.

"Fine thank you Kakashi-sensei. It would just be weird sparring with Sasuke today." Naruto sighed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After Naruto left Sasuke appeared in the classroom.

"Um… I need to know how to tell someone that I love them." the usually collected Uchiha asked with growing frustration. (Wow he can feel love jk Sasuke is awesome)

"And who would that be Sasuke? Because different people need to be handled differently. Like Sakura from a distance unless you want to go deaf, Hinata would need to be handled gently because she is very excitable, and Naruto would need to be handled even more delicately than Hinata because of his past." Kakashi stated boredly

"How so?" Sasuke asked

"Well with Naruto you should start with a love letter one from the heart not some hallmark crap, that he can see some thought was put into it and its not just something thrown together to hurt him. Then maybe a ramen gift card and some sweets. After awhile gently tell him who you are and be careful not to do anything for him to misinterpret that it's a joke and you're trying to trick or hurt him. He finds it hard someone as popular as you could like him because of how everyone including you has treated him." concluded the masked Nin.

"Oh" Sasuke said reflecting how the blonds been treated and he realized Kakashi was right, "Thank you sense."

Before Kakashi could say anything else Sasuke was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"That was certainly a weird way to start the morning." Iruka stated.

"Yeah it was my little dolphin" Kakashi said in a husky voice that caused Iruka to shudder. "But it was about time for the two of them to realize their feelings for one another. They took longer than us." Kakashi concluded.

"MmHmm" was all Iruka could manage with Kakashi holding him ever so slightly. "It was about time" Iruka finally managed as the first bell rang. Kakashi let go right before the kids started pouring into the room.

Ino was walking into her families flower shop when she spotted a blue letter on the counter inside the shop. The letter read:

Give this envelope to Uzumaki Naruto with a bouquet of orange roses and sunflowers those are his favorites

-signed Naruto's secret admirer

P.S. Bring Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, and Moegi to the waterfall outside of the village in the forest at 12 this afternoon to drop the off. Naruto will be there at 1.

Ino was shocked to say the least but grabbed the money attached to the letter and started to put the bouquet together. She put the envelope into the bouquet then called the girls to come over.

"Naruto has a secret admirer!" Sakura yelled, "No way who? This is so weird"

"I don't know but it has to be a ninja because the letter was on the inside of the store." Ino replied.

"So cool boss is gonna get a girlfriend or boyfriend." Moegi added as an after thought.

"B-boyfriend? W-w-why would you say that?" Hinata asked quite shocked at the younger nin's statement'

"Well there are more male ninjas than female in this village' and at least ten of 'em have hit on boss." Moegi replied.

"Oh" the other four girls stated very dumbfounded.

"Alrighty then lets go!" Ino said.

It was noon and the girls left the flowers where Naruto could see them.

"So, okay then. We just did our job. So, I guess we should go now." Moegi yelled very excitedly.

"Wait I wanna know who sent the letter and I wanna know what Naruto's reaction will be." whined Ino, "WAIT! I got it my mind transfer jutsu. I'll use it on a squirrel and spy on him. I'll tell you what happened later. Okay so just take my body to my house. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the others said.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

" Alright see you later Ino." the girls said before disappearing with her body to her house.

After a little awhile of waiting Naruto finally showed up.

"Wow! Its so beautiful out here." exclaimed the blond.

Naruto looked around his lush green surroundings. All of the green grass, the clear crystal blue waterfall, and the crystal clear lake at the base of the waterfall was breathtaking. Tall trees surrounding the beautiful clearing. Soon his gaze fell upon orange and yellow. The fox boy walked over to the bouquet that rested by rocks that surrounded the lake.

"What the…" Naruto said while picking up the bouquet.

'These are my favorites, but why are they here' he thought.

Then he saw the white envelope with Naruto written on it. Inside the envelope was an orange and blue piece on paper with red lettering. Naruto was shaking while he was reading the letter.

_"Naruto I love everything about you. And hate everything about you at the same time. I love the way your so determined, how you want to show everyone who you are. I hate how persistent and loud you are, but I wouldn't change that about you. You are kind and caring and you rub that off on everyone you meet. You are not afraid to follow your heart and do what's right. Though you can always be annoying you never lose your hope and faith. You are strong and sweet. You could never hurt someone unless you had to. Though you only think about ramen' you always put your friend first. Your eyes are so blue and pure. I can always tell what you are feeling by your beautiful eyes. They are one of my favorite things about you. Your blond hair is always a mess but it wouldn't be the same for you to wear it any different. The orange that you wear is so damned bright, but it reminds me of the sun. Your personality warms me and melts my ice covered heart. You are the sun and I am the moon. I have always loved you and I always will._

_-love_

_Your teme_

'What the hell Sasuke wrote that!?!?' Naruto thought.

"There's no way he feels the same way that I do." he thought out loud.

"So, are you saying that you love me dobe?" Sasuke smirked while walking out of the trees.

"W-what? Sasuke when? Where? How did you?…………Why?" Naruto stammered but the last question came out clearly and seriously.

"Why what?" the raven asked.

"Why did you write this? Did you want to hurt me? Or did you think it would be funny?" Naruto yelled out bitterly venom lacing his words.

"Naruto I would never, no could never write that for someone that I didn't love." Sasuke stated in all seriousness.

He walked closer to the blond. For the first time in awhile Naruto was speechless. All he could do was stare mouth agape at Sasuke. When the raven reached the blond he gently cupped Naruto's face, thumbs caressing the whisker like marks on his face. Sasuke looked into eyes that were a mix of cerulean, cobalt and azure. Naruto looked up into deep obsidian and onyx eyes. They steadily held onto each others stare. Never once did their gaze falter as Sasuke bent his head down bringing his and Naruto's faces closer together until their faces were only centimeters apart. There breaths mingled and there hearts sped up.

"I love you more than you will ever know. I could never hurt you again." Sasuke said as his breath tingled full pink lips that belonged to the Kyuubi container.

"I love you too. And have for quite awhile now." Naruto replied his breath equally tingling the others lips.

"Then I guess this means we're together now." Sasuke said before closing the gap between them.

At first the kiss was soft and delicate. Then Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. It was too good to be true. Both boys thought that if they let go of each other then they would lose their only link to humanity. Soon they broke apart because the lack of air was getting to them.

"Lets sit down" Sasuke suggested.

"MmHmm" Naruto said while hugging Sasuke's chest.

"C'mon Naru-chan. Lets go sit under the tree over there." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and led him to the tree.

The raven headed teen sat down and the blond boy followed suit. Sasuke sat down with his back to the tree. And Naruto had his back to Sasuke's chest, while his body was in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's waist and the other was playing with Naruto's blond locks. Soon both males fell asleep in each others loving embrace.


	5. 50 Yen

Ino released her jutsu and woke up in her room. The other four girls were sitting around gossiping. When they turned around they noticed Ino back in her own body.

"Oh my fucking god, you will never guess who Naruto's secret admirer is!" Ino yelled excitedly.

"Who is it Ino?" Ten-Ten asked, her curiosity growing by the minute.

"Here watch this video I took of them. Its so kawaii, like you won't believe.

I didn't even believe it at first. Kyaaa it's just too awesome." Ino put the DVD in her laptop and pressed play.

_'I could never hurt you again'_

_'I've loved you for quite awhile now'_

"Awww. So kawaii." Sakura screeched.

"Told you it was a guy. You owe me 50 yen Sakura." Moegi cheered at the fact she made 50 yen easily.

"You little brat!" Sakura grumbled while handing Moegi the money. Apparently Sakura inherited Tsunade's bad gambling traits.

"You should send this to the Sasuke fanclub members. Oh, and the yaoi fanclub too. Don't forget to send it to the Suna branch as well." Ten-Ten suggested.

"Okay" Ino said.

When Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the village, most people had already known and were not surprised by the two shinobi walking hand in hand down the streets of Konoha. Girls giggled and there was much blushing not only by the two now lovers, but by many now yaoi fangirls and some fanboys.


	6. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Sasuke sat, waiting under the sakura tree, waiting for his beloved to come back from a mission.

"Sasuke…", Naruto said walking up to the older boy., "You won't ever leave me again, right?" Then the blond broke down into hysterics on his boyfriends lap.

"Naruto", Sasuke said, his voice ridden in concern for his kitsune. It pained him to see the light of his life so deeply troubled. "What are talking about? Of course I would never leave you again. I couldn't live with myself; to see in so much pain, and know that I was the one who caused your smile to disappear."

"You promise?"

Naruto's crying started to cease, but his breathing was still uneven.

"Yes, I promise, but what happened that could possibly make you so upset? I hate to see you like this", Sasuke asked, wrapping his pale arms around the golden haired boy, currently in his lap, as the tears that pooled in the said boys eyes, started to fall again.

"A-at the village *sob* I was sent to, *sob* a boy around twelve came up to me in *sob* hysterics, the village had been ransacked, *sniff* and his best friends sister had been killed. *hic* His friend was furious and left with someone who promised *sob* h-him he could help him, avenge his sister's death. The boy said he wasn't strong enough to stop *sob* his friend. He asked me to find his friend and bring him back. *hic* I-I looked for his friend for days, a-and when I found him…" By then Naruto had lost all of the control that he had, and his tears were falling even more rapidly than before. "He-he was dead. When *sob* I brought his body back, the boy had cried, because he never got to say good bye, *hic* h-he never got to tell his friend how much he had meant to him. Don't leave me again!"

"Naruto, shhh…it's okay, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.", Sasuke said, holding the saddened kitsune close, whispering soothing words to him, and stroking his golden blond hair. Naruto's crying had finally, and his breathing had started to calm as well. "Naruto, I promise, that I will not ever, leave you ever again. I will be there for you, through everything, and anything that will come along, I will be there for you when you wake up and when you fall asleep." Sasuke held Naruto even tighter.

"Okay, and I promise not to let you go, and to disband the Sasuke fan club, as Hokage. I will always be there to help you, if you ever need it, as long as you promise not to let angry fangirls hurt me." Naruto was starting to feel better now.

"Alright then, deal, but only if you promise to always be the light of my life, and keep me from the darkness that once consumed me in entirety.", Sasuke said, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Deal, I'll always be your light, because you're mine." Naruto gave the raven a soft, chaste kiss that was filled with love, and devotion.

The raven and kitsune carved their names onto the sakura tree they were under.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_And_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_4Ever _

And there, the two teens lay, in each other's loving embrace, under the sakura tree. That sakura tree would always hold their story, from that day on, till the day that they die. That sakura tree will their story for many generations to come.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too dobe, and I won't ever feel the same about anyone else."

Then they fell asleep under the sakura tree, and the stars, still wrapped in each others embrace.


	7. Whole Story

The Love Letter

_"I love you more than words can say_

_I love you so I wrote you a love letter today_

_I don't know how it will make you feel, I don't know what you'll say_

_I love more and more everyday, that's why I wrote you a love letter today"_

_-The Book of Poetry_

Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting for Iruka to show up for school. Naruto has long since graduated from the academy. He was about 18 now and had matured considerably. His hair had since grown out and he was now resembling the forth hokage more and more everyday. It was a year after the battle with Pein. Sasuke had even come back at his own will. Actually it was the Uchiha who killed Pein. Sasuke had killed Pein to protect Naruto. And that brings us to why the blond kitsune was in school at 6 in the morning waiting for his old sensei. It was all that damned temes fault. At long last Iruka finally entered his classroom. Iruka walked in with Kakashi following close behind carrying a few boxes that looked quite heavy but Naruto was too panicked to even care or notice.

"Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you… and why is Kakashi-sensei with you?" huffed the anxious blond.

"Kakashi is helping me with a demonstration in class today. He is showing the students rare ninja weaponry and how to use them." answered the chunin.

"Oh okay so yeah umm… I really need some advice on someone ah…something" Naruto said as a slight pink dusted his features.

"Sure go a head Naruto" Iruka said getting a parental glint in his eyes.

"Well I uhhh…" Naruto did his oh so familiar hand gesture of rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly continued on with his problem, "Heh heh I had this dream last night where I… uh was… well…um kissing Sakura-chan and uh well in the middle of making out she kinda turned into Sasuke."

"Oh so it just surprised you a little?" asked Iruka.

"No that was just it. It didn't surprise me and the hiss got so fervent and heated and then the background changed and we were in his bedroom, and uh…" now Naruto was completely crimson, "uh… we kinda had um…sex and uh…I was…uh…the uh………uke."

Iruka was blushing and couldn't come up with something to say. Kakashi was smirking because Naruto was finally realizing his feelings towards Sasuke. Now if only Sasuke would do the same. Like that would happen, he had his damned Uchiha pride in the way.

"Is that it Naruto or was there more to your rather interesting dream?" the silver haired shinobi questioned.

"Um…for the dream yes but uh… when I woke up this morning my sheets were kind of a……and I was sort of kinda……hard. The worst part was when I was walking here this morning I ran into him and started getting hard just looking at the basterds face. And I just don't know any more." sighed the Kyuubi vessel.

"Naruto do you like Sasuke like that?" Iruka inquired.

"Maybe I'm just…not….I don't know. I mean I think I might be…you know in like……love……or something." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto instead of training with the rest of our team today you can just train by yourself. Meet me by the waterfall outside of the village in the forest. Bring a bathing suit I'm going to teach you water jutsus see you at 1 pm." Kakashi said.

"Fine thank you Kakashi-sensei. It would just be weird sparring with Sasuke today." Naruto sighed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After Naruto left Sasuke appeared in the classroom.

"Um… I need to know how to tell someone that I love them." the usually collected Uchiha asked with growing frustration. (Wow he can feel love jk Sasuke is awesome)

"And who would that be Sasuke? Because different people need to be handled differently. Like Sakura from a distance unless you want to go deaf, Hinata would need to be handled gently because she is very excitable, and Naruto would need to be handled even more delicately than Hinata because of his past." Kakashi stated boredly

"How so?" Sasuke asked

"Well with Naruto you should start with a love letter one from the heart not some hallmark crap, that he can see some thought was put into it and its not just something thrown together to hurt him. Then maybe a ramen gift card and some sweets. After awhile gently tell him who you are and be careful not to do anything for him to misinterpret that it's a joke and you're trying to trick or hurt him. He finds it hard someone as popular as you could like him because of how everyone including you has treated him." concluded the masked Nin.

"Oh" Sasuke said reflecting how the blonds been treated and he realized Kakashi was right, "Thank you sense."

Before Kakashi could say anything else Sasuke was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"That was certainly a weird way to start the morning." Iruka stated.

"Yeah it was my little dolphin" Kakashi said in a husky voice that caused Iruka to shudder. "But it was about time for the two of them to realize their feelings for one another. They took longer than us." Kakashi concluded.

"MmHmm" was all Iruka could manage with Kakashi holding him ever so slightly. "It was about time" Iruka finally managed as the first bell rang. Kakashi let go right before the kids started pouring into the room.

Ino was walking into her families flower shop when she spotted a blue letter on the counter inside the shop. The letter read:

Give this envelope to Uzumaki Naruto with a bouquet of orange roses and sunflowers those are his favorites

-signed Naruto's secret admirer

P.S. Bring Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, and Moegi to the waterfall outside of the village in the forest at 12 this afternoon to drop the off. Naruto will be there at 1.

Ino was shocked to say the least but grabbed the money attached to the letter and started to put the bouquet together. She put the envelope into the bouquet then called the girls to come over.

"Naruto has a secret admirer!" Sakura yelled, "No way who? This is so weird"

"I don't know but it has to be a ninja because the letter was on the inside of the store." Ino replied.

"So cool boss is gonna get a girlfriend or boyfriend." Moegi added as an after thought.

"B-boyfriend? W-w-why would you say that?" Hinata asked quite shocked at the younger nin's statement'

"Well there are more male ninjas than female in this village' and at least ten of 'em have hit on boss." Moegi replied.

"Oh" the other four girls stated very dumbfounded.

"Alrighty then let's go!" Ino said.

It was noon and the girls left the flowers where Naruto could see them.

"So, okay then. We just did our job. So, I guess we should go now." Moegi yelled very excitedly.

"Wait I wanna know who sent the letter and I wanna know what Naruto's reaction will be." whined Ino, "WAIT! I got it my mind transfer jutsu. I'll use it on a squirrel and spy on him. I'll tell you what happened later. Okay so just take my body to my house. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the others said.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

"Alright see you later Ino." the girls said before disappearing with her body to her house.

After a little awhile of waiting Naruto finally showed up.

"Wow! It's so beautiful out here." exclaimed the blond.

Naruto looked around his lush green surroundings. All of the green grass, the clear crystal blue waterfall, and the crystal clear lake at the base of the waterfall was breathtaking. Tall trees surrounding the beautiful clearing. Soon his gaze fell upon orange and yellow. The fox boy walked over to the bouquet that rested by rocks that surrounded the lake.

"What the…" Naruto said while picking up the bouquet.

'These are my favorites, but why are they here' he thought.

Then he saw the white envelope with Naruto written on it. Inside the envelope was an orange and blue piece on paper with red lettering. Naruto was shaking while he was reading the letter.

_"Naruto I love everything about you. And hate everything about you at the same time. I love the way your so determined, how you want to show everyone who you are. I hate how persistent and loud you are, but I wouldn't change that about you. You are kind and caring and you rub that off on everyone you meet. You are not afraid to follow your heart and do what's right. Though you can always be annoying you never lose your hope and faith. You are strong and sweet. You could never hurt someone unless you had to. Though you only think about ramen' you always put your friend first. Your eyes are so blue and pure. I can always tell what you are feeling by your beautiful eyes. They are one of my favorite things about you. Your blond hair is always a mess but it wouldn't be the same for you to wear it any different. The orange that you wear is so damned bright, but it reminds me of the sun. Your personality warms me and melts my ice covered heart. You are the sun and I am the moon. I have always loved you and I always will._

_-love_

_Your teme_

'What the hell Sasuke wrote that!?!?' Naruto thought.

"There's no way he feels the same way that I do." he thought out loud.

"So, are you saying that you love me dobe?" Sasuke smirked while walking out of the trees.

"W-what? Sasuke when? Where? How did you?…………Why?" Naruto stammered but the last question came out clearly and seriously.

"Why what?" the raven asked.

"Why did you write this? Did you want to hurt me? Or did you think it would be funny?" Naruto yelled out bitterly venom lacing his words.

"Naruto I would never, no could never write that for someone that I didn't love." Sasuke stated in all seriousness.

He walked closer to the blond. For the first time in awhile Naruto was speechless. All he could do was stare mouth agape at Sasuke. When the raven reached the blond he gently cupped Naruto's face, thumbs caressing the whisker like marks on his face. Sasuke looked into eyes that were a mix of cerulean, cobalt and azure. Naruto looked up into deep obsidian and onyx eyes. They steadily held onto each others stare. Never once did their gaze falter as Sasuke bent his head down bringing his and Naruto's faces closer together until their faces were only centimeters apart. There breaths mingled and there hearts sped up.

"I love you more than you will ever know. I could never hurt you again." Sasuke said as his breath tingled full pink lips that belonged to the Kyuubi container.

"I love you too. And have for quite awhile now." Naruto replied his breath equally tingling the others lips.

"Then I guess this means we're together now." Sasuke said before closing the gap between them.

At first the kiss was soft and delicate. Then Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. It was too good to be true. Both boys thought that if they let go of each other then they would lose their only link to humanity. Soon they broke apart because the lack of air was getting to them.

"Lets sit down" Sasuke suggested.

"MmHmm" Naruto said while hugging Sasuke's chest.

"C'mon Naru-chan. Lets go sit under the tree over there." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and led him to the tree.

The raven headed teen sat down and the blond boy followed suit. Sasuke sat down with his back to the tree. And Naruto had his back to Sasuke's chest, while his body was in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's waist and the other was playing with Naruto's blond locks. Soon both males fell asleep in each others loving embrace.

Ino released her jutsu and woke up in her room. The other four girls were sitting around gossiping. When they turned around they noticed Ino back in her own body.

"Oh my fucking god, you will never guess who Naruto's secret admirer is!" Ino yelled excitedly.

"Who is it Ino?" Ten-Ten asked, her curiosity growing by the minute.

"Here watch this video I took of them. Its so kawaii, like you won't believe.

I didn't even believe it at first. Kyaaa it's just too awesome." Ino put the DVD in her laptop and pressed play.

'_I could never hurt you again'_

' _I've loved you for quite awhile now'_

"Awww. So kawaii." Sakura screeched.

"Told you it was a guy. You owe me 50 yen Sakura." Moegi cheered at the fact she made 50 yen easily.

"You little brat." Sakura grumbled while handing Moegi the money. Apparently Sakura inherited Tsunade's bad gambling traits.

"You should send this to the Sasuke fanclub members. Oh, and the yaoi fanclub too. Don't forget to send it to the Suna branch as well." Ten-Ten suggested.

"Okay" Ino said.

When Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the village, most people had already known and were not surprised by the two shinobi walking hand in hand down the streets of Konoha. Girls giggled and there was much blushing not only by the two now lovers, but by many now yaoi fangirls and some fanboys.

Sasuke sat, waiting under the sakura tree, waiting for his beloved to come back from a mission.

"Sasuke…", Naruto said walking up to the older boy., "You won't ever leave me again, right?" Then the blond broke down into hysterics on his boyfriends lap.

"Naruto", Sasuke said, his voice ridden in concern for his kitsune. It pained him to see the light of his life so deeply troubled. "What are talking about? Of course I would never leave you again. I couldn't live with myself; to see in so much pain, and know that I was the one who caused your smile to disappear."

"You promise?"

Naruto's crying started to cease, but his breathing was still uneven.

"Yes, I promise, but what happened that could possibly make you so upset? I hate to see you like this.", Sasuke asked, wrapping his pale arms around the golden haired boy, currently in his lap, as the tears that pooled in the said boys eyes, started to fall again.

"A-at the village *sob* I was sent to, *sob* a boy around twelve came up to me in *sob* hysterics, the village had been ransacked, *sniff* and his best friends sister had been killed. *hic* His friend was furious and left with someone who promised *sob* h-him he could help him, avenge his sister's death. The boy said he wasn't strong enough to stop *sob* his friend. He asked me to find his friend and bring him back. *hic* I-I looked for his friend for days, a-and when I found him…" By then Naruto had lost all of the control that he had, and his tears were falling even more rapidly than before. "He-he was dead. When *sob* I brought his body back, the boy had cried, because he never got to say good bye, *hic* h-he never got to tell his friend how much he had meant to him. Don't leave me again!"

"Naruto, shhh…it's okay, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.", Sasuke said, holding the saddened kitsune close, whispering soothing words to him, and stroking his golden blond hair. Naruto's crying had finally, and his breathing had started to calm as well. "Naruto, I promise, that I will not ever, leave you ever again. I will be there for you, through everything, and anything that will come along, I will be there for you when you wake up and when you fall asleep." Sasuke held Naruto even tighter.

"Okay, and I promise not to let you go, and to disband the Sasuke fan club, as Hokage. I will always be their to help you, if you ever need it, as long as you promise not to let angry fangirls hurt me." Naruto was starting to feel better now.

"Alright then, deal, but only if you promise to always be the light of my life, and keep me from the darkness that once consumed me in entirety.", Sasuke said, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Deal, I'll always be your light, because you're mine." Naruto gave the raven a soft, chaste kiss that was filled with love, and devotion.

The raven and kitsune carved their names onto the sakura tree they were under.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_And_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_4Ever _

And there, the two teens lay, in each other's loving embrace, under the sakura tree. That sakura tree would always hold their story, from that day on, till the day that they die. That sakura tree will their story for many generations to come.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too dobe, and I won't ever feel the same about anyone else."

Then they fell asleep under the sakura tree, and the stars, still wrapped in each others embrace.


End file.
